A World Devoid
A World Devoid My first roleplay. The universe is being drained of everything until it becomes a ceaseless void. If it isn't stopped, Rules * Just don't fix the problem in a few actions. This roleplay takes a lot of effort to finish. (Assuming it doesn't die out.) ** The world is slowly being drained. Stuff like color, life, all the way to making it completely empty and a void. ** Characters are more resistant to it, but prolonged exposure can drain their energy. ** The characters need to be able to stop the void from spreading. ** Also, characters that symbolize you are more like your actual personality, because it affects Earth as well. Why? I don't know. Fourth Wall Breaks for the win! :D ** This RP is in the Repairing Pasts AU, meaning Sirmanse is Sagittarius A! Members * DragonicKittens ** Brandon ** Erin * TarrRancher ** Scraps ** Slate (Later) ** Arachna (Later) ** Unnamed * PTP ** Sagittarius B (I am making a good Black Hole Dragon who came to this universe to stop the Void. He's a bit derpy, though) ** Emma (I'm like her, but with less profanity. My main RP personality is usually like a slightly nicer Sirmanse with better motives, and a troll. Oh, and I love puns. Always love puns) ** Psycho * Jay ** Silver Summary The world is ceasing to be... becoming devoid of all. A malicious force is draining the universe. All universes. They all will disappear. This must stop. Roleplay --DragonicKittens-- Brandon is sitting on a cliff with Erin. A large shockwave knocks them both back. The cliff has been turned grayscale. Brandon quickly makes a magical barrier, slowing its spread. Erin runs to find help. (Welp. I hope this doesn't die quickly.) --TarrRancher-- Unnamed and Scraps come running over, out of breath. "We... *Heavy breathing* came as fast as we could. What seems to be th-Oh. That." - Unnamed --Dragonic-- "Well, that was fast," Brandon states. Then the gray area shudders, and the barrier is broken. "Well, now that happened. I don't really think we can stop it for more than a few seconds, so lets find us some help." --Tarr-- "Yeah. We should. Let's go." - Scraps ---PTP--- Suddenly, something swoops down and grabs them, then goes to the Celestial plane of reality. They look up, and see a black hole dragon who looks suspiciously like someone they know... Emma and Psycho are in it's other front claw. Emma: Wait... Sirmanse? I mean.. Sagittarius A? Sagittarius B: Nope! B, not A! I'm not my jerkaderp cousin! Emma: Actually, Sagittarius A is a lot nicer now. Sagittarius B suddenly stops moving. "HOW?" Emma: Well, she (yeah, he's a She now, cuz she inhabited a female body) regrets what she has done, and remembers everything, and we are her friends now. B: Oookay! (Can this be in the same AU as the Repairing Pasts and Psycho! RPs? Cuz if they are, Sirmanse is Sagittarius A. Otherwise, I will edit my entry so that it doesn't say that.) --Dragonic-- 100% fine with that. Anyways, Brandon is trying to explain what happened. This plane of reality will be affected eventually, just not for a long time. This is a semi-reliable place for planning. ---PTP--- (I will mark that in the rules) Sagittarius B: I was sent here to fix the Greyscale problem. Heheheh! That reminds me of Terra's possession fiasco. That was interesting! (When Terra is possessed by Dark Matter in my Gwain Saga RP (yes, we have Kirby references) she is known as Grayscale) Emma: Uh... What? and... Who is Terra? Sagittarius B: You should ask Sagittarius A! She helped kill him, after all! Emma: Oh....she's a jerk... --TarrRancher-- Scraps: So... while we're talking, the void is consuming the world. You guys wanna get going or not? Because I don't want to die a horrible death. Plus, my trigger finger is itching and I need to kill something. ---Jay--- Silver was chasing the mystery character (who was flying away in a floating pod) (Music) ???: "You haven't seen the last of me!" Before Silver could reply, a grayscale orb flew into ???, who went flying. ???: "I'M BLASTING OFF AGAINNNNNNNNN!!!" (Ding!) The grayscale orb began pulling grayscale from the world, and they went around it. Then everything combined into the orb and it turned into a pretty big being. Silver: "What?" The orb then swung at Silver, and Silver just narrowly avoided it. Silver: "Here we go." (Music) ---PTP--- Sagittarius B exits the Celestial Dimension right above the orb. At the same time, Sagittarius A flies in and attacks the orb. 5 minutes later... Sagittarius B: How does that even WORK!? A: I dunno. It just does. DON'T QUESTION IT! B: You learned that from Terra and Luna... Go to the Gwain Saga RP page (I'm making that now!) for info on the whole RP I made with my friend. I might one day make a video out of it, if I ever learn to animate well, but until then, just read the story on the page. (I will be working on the page for a while, since the RP lasted since sometime last year I think, and every day my friend visited my house we RPed for 4-7 hours... And I'm not even going into detail, because I don't even remember the details!) A: Yes. I did... I still feel bad about Zack... Is he still stuck in the empty black hole dimension with Taranza? (Yes. The same one from Kirby. That is explained on the page too) B: I'm not allowed to tell you that... A: Fine... cousin. --Dragonic-- Brandon is now confused. "Wait... didn't you have a different cousin from that one roleplay that no one is participating anymore ;( Sirmanse?" he asks. The grayscale slowly starts creeping towards everyone. Noticing this, Brandon attempts to repel it with some assorted Terraria stuff. ---Jay--- Silver notices the grayscale. "OK, WHO RAN OUT OF INK AND DIDN'T REPLACE IT? Wait... IDEA OF THE CENTURY!" He then grabbed some sort of paint roller... WAIT IS THIS SPLATOON!? Category:Roleplay